Life Goes On
by Niobe-luvd
Summary: The Trio have left Hogwarts and moved in together. Now they are learning what life is like in the real world.


Author's note: First off, I'm not JKR so none of these characters belong to me. Second, the events of this story take OotP into consideration, but with my own twist. Please, if you don't like my story then don't hassle me please. It's my first fanfic and I'm a little nervous. Thank you to my absolute fave beta reader, Lacey. All lyrics between scenes are by Relient K, my favourite Christian band. I also borrowed the quote "Old Reliable" from Buffy. The characters Rave Smoth, Amber Harris, Will Dimond and Lacey are mine so leave them alone. And all the characters in this are adults and act like adults so if you don't like that, don't read this. Now for our feature presentation.  
  
Chapter One Pressing On:  
  
Hermione turned and smiled at her friends. Harry looked around at the flat they were in and sighed. Ron shrugged back at her.  
"Do you like it or not?," Hermione breathed through clenched teeth. They glanced at her quizzically. All day they had been touring flats but nothing had suited the two young men with Hermione. She was starting to get annoyed at their inability to make a decision. All day it was "Well."s and "Um."s. No straight answers. Finally she figured she'd found the perfect home for the trio. It was in London, near where the action was, fairly inexpensive, running water, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and large kitchen. And no rodents running around which was a plus in comparison to some of the other places they had seen. Honestly, someplaces looked like cells in a muggle prison! But this place. This place was perfect.  
"Well, Hermione," Ron began, running a hand through his short, naturally sort of spiky, red hair, "Its great. Except."  
"It's just sort of." Harry interrupted.  
"Small!" Ron finished, a triumphant smile on his face.  
"Yes!" Harry agreed, "Small."  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. They were both just grasping at straws now. Admittedly, it wasn't Buckingham Palace but they were just being silly now. It was absolutely perfect and if they refused to acquiesce then she would make their lives a living Hell. She scowled and watched the self- satisfied smiles drop off their faces.  
"I am buying this flat," she said in a cold, determined voice that left no room for misinterpretation. She was obviously not giving them a choice anymore. "I will buy it, and you will both help to pay the rent. We will all pitch in so we won't need a house elf and WE WILL ALL BE VERY HAPPY!!" They jumped back, completely aghast.  
"Well, if you like it that much, Hermione, of course it's okay!"  
"Yup!" Ron joined in, "All you had to do was say so 'Mione!" She was somewhat taken aback at Ron's use of her school pet name but decided not to make a big deal out of it.  
She smiled, fairly satisfied with a job well done. Finally they understood each other. Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets. He shrugged at Ron apologetically. That morning they had vowed not to let Hermione talk them into buying any flat because that would be admitting that their lives at Hogwarts were over. That they weren't going back to have another year of adventure. And it had been fairly easy too. Sure, Voldemort had been defeated but how many years had they thought he was gone only for him to show up and wreak havoc on their lives. They were Griffindors. Adventure was what there life was about. At least while they were at school it was. And that's why they didn't want to get a flat.  
And they had nearly succeeded, too. All morning they had been looking at rat infested sinkholes not fit for animals. Well, other animals than rats. But even they could see this place rocked. And it was cheap too, if they all pitched in. And according to Hermione that was what they were doing. They could deal with the lack of excitement in their lives.  
"Well, I hate to tour and run but I'm supposed to meet Rave to go out for our night of fun and frolicking," Ron said, winking at Harry.  
"Yeah, I'm sure there will be a lot of frolicking," Harry countered, returning Ron's smile. "Ahem," Hermione cleared her throat disapprovingly. She hadn't taken to Ron's new girlfriend as quickly as the others. Ravanna Smoth was fairly intelligent and indeed she was from quite a good family but Rave had a reputation for being, well, wild. Almost all of her outfits were leather. Leather pants, leather skirts, leather coats. You name it she had it in leather. She enjoyed parties and clubs, and her dancing more than bordered on slutty. And, unfortunately, Ron adored her. Though the feeling was mutual, Hermione didn't trust her as far as she could throw her not to hurt one of her best friends. She preferred not to hear anything about Harry's relationship because his girlfriend was one of her best friends and she decided long ago that hearing intimate details about two of her best friends was not something she wanted to experience. She knew that occasionally he spent the night at her place and that was all she really wanted to know. Amber was really nice and she was good for Harry. Although once she walked in on a conversation between Harry and Ron involving the words 'Amber' and 'blow job' and now she avoided walking in on those kinds of conversations.  
"Hey Hermione," Ron asked suddenly, interrupting her train of thought, "Is the floo system set up here?"  
"Well, yeah," Hermione frowned, "Every wizarding home is supposed to be hooked up, even if no one lives there."  
"Okay, geez, it was just a question." And with that Ron disappeared into the next room. A moment later Rave appeared in the room with a loud POP. Her black hair was pulled back in a bun except for her bangs and two long locks of hair at either side of her face that fell the full length over her breasts and down just past her hips. Her skin was so pale it was white and her lips were blood red. She had dark eyes that were almost black and quite hypnotic. Today she was wearing a black leather miniskirt that was practically indecent, a black tank top with spaghetti straps, and a pair of leather boots that came up just above the knee. She had silver bangle bracelets on her arms and a beautiful purple pendant around her neck. Finally, in her ears she wore large gold hoop earrings.  
"Rave!" Ron cried. She walked up to him and brought her arms up to the black of his neck and he put his hands on her waist, where her tank top was riding up revealing her pale flat stomach. The next second they were both absorbed in a deep kiss, and even Hermione could see from the other side of the room there was lots of tongue.  
When they said opposites attract they must have been talking about these two, Hermione thought wryly. They were in great contrast, her in her black slutty clothes and him in a pair of muggle jeans and a pale blue jumper. He with his short wild red hair, and her with her long straight black hair.  
"Thanks for coming so quickly," Ron said when they finally came up for air.  
"You know I live to serve you," Rave quipped.  
"Oh, ha ha," Hermione laughed sarcastically. Rave stepped in front of Ron so she blocked Hermione from his view. She slowly began sliding her hands up his shirt.  
"Daaaarling," she drawled, "Hadn't we better be going?" He let out a moan as her hands worked their way around his chest.  
"Well, I know we have to get going," came Hermione's voice from behind them, "Right, Harry?"  
"Yeah, we were gonna meet Amber at the gallery," Harry chimed in, running a hand through his short spiky black hair.  
"Good," Hermione said, smiling at Ron and Rave. She, like Ron, was wearing a blue jumper but with it she was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants. Rave scanned her outfit.  
"Well, don't you look nice. Special occasion?," Rave inquired, arching one delicately plucked eyebrow.  
"Rave, please," Ron pleaded.  
"It was nice seeing you again Harry, honey. Oh and Hermione," she added as a second thought. Hermione turned to leave so Ron wouldn't see her scowling. She picked up her knapsack and headed for the door. Harry followed her obediently. Then, as he reached the door he turned and smiled at the couple.  
"Have fun kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he quipped with a laugh. Ron laughed and draped an arm around Rave's shoulder. Ron knew perfectly well that that left room for them to do almost anything. Harry wasn't exactly prudent about his love life. Finally, Ron and Rave were alone. They both disapparated of to dinner.  
***  
  
I think we're going somewhere.  
  
We're on to something good here.  
  
Out of mind, out of state.  
  
Trying to keep my head on straight.  
  
I think we're going somewhere.  
  
We're on to something good here.  
  
There's only one thing left to do.  
  
Drop all I have and go with you.  
***  
  
"Hi guys!" Amber called, running towards Harry and Hermione. Harry had met the pretty American girl a few months ago. Hermione had introduced them after she met her while touring the art gallery where Amber worked. Amber was petite with sandy blonde hair and swampy green eyes. She liked books and movies and classical music, but she also liked American punk music that no one had ever heard of and trashy magazines. In Hermione's opinion, Amber was a bundle of contradictions and perfect for her best friend. Amber smiled at them, her eyes sparkling. "Guess what?," she chattered excitedly. Harry smiled down at her. "What?" he answered, politely interested. Amber proceeded into a long story about one of the artists and a shipment getting inventoried quicker than she had thought it would. "And that's why now I am free tonight. We can go out for the whole night and not just for a quick dinner," she finished. She panted, out of breath. "If I had known I was going to go on that long I probably would have brought a bottle of water." Harry chuckled at her strange sense of humour. Amber was forever making jokes like that. She jumped back, spinning with her long wool skirt swirling around her. "Ready to go?" she asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Well.uh." Hermione stammered. They were thinking of spending a quiet night at Hermione's parents' house. They saw Amber's face fall slightly as she realised what was going on. "Of course if you guys already have plans I'm sure I could find something else to do," she covered quickly. "No, no! It's okay! We were just going to go to Hermione's place to watch the tele. Of course we're free to go out," Harry said, pulling her into a hug. They turned and looked at Hermione expectantly. "Actually, I wish I could but I have some papers I wanted to go over," Hermione smiled at them, glad they could spend time together. And papers were a ready-made excuse for Hermione. She had studied both muggle and wizarding law after she helped out Hagrid and Buckbeak in her third year. She had also tried to find something to help her argue for SPEW. Eventually she decided that that was what she wanted to do. Now she was a wizarding lawyer and, though she wasn't making as many galleons as some of the more experienced lawyers, she was doing well for herself. Harry had been quite serious when he said he wanted to be an auror in his fifth year. He had taken all the proper courses suggested to him by Professor McGonagall and had done quite well in his classes and now he worked for the Ministry, hunting and prosecuting dark wizards that were left over after Voldemorte's defeat. Ron was happy in his job as a bartender in one of the many bars in Hogsmeade. Amber linked her arms around Harry's waist. She looked up into his bottle green eyes and smiled up at him. A night alone together was something they'd been trying to have for a while now, but what with flat shopping and temperamental artists it had been practically impossible. "Are you sure, Hermione?" Harry questioned. Amber frowned slightly but turned and smiled at Hermione in a welcoming way. Sure, it had been a long time but that was no reason to be impolite. "No, you guys go on," Hermione insisted. They turned for Amber to grab her coat. She folded it over her arm and smiled. "Shall we go then?"  
  
***  
Somewhere back there I left my worries all behind.  
  
My problems fell out of the back of my mind.  
  
We're going and I'm never knowing where we're going.  
  
To go back to where I was would just be wrong.  
  
I'm pressing on.  
  
***  
  
Hermione got home and tossed her coat on the comfy armchair in her room. She looked around the home she would soon be leaving. All the better. She was tired of being poor, lonely Hermione. Can't get a boyfriend. No social life. Buries herself in her books. Sad excuse for a young adult. That was why she had been so hell bent on getting a flat. While the boys were trying to preserve their happy times at Hogwarts she was trying to leave it behind. She had had enough of being Old Reliable. She sighed. Unless she moved to another country. And even then there would probably be someone there that she knew that would remember nerdy Hermione. She flopped down on her bed and rolled over to pick up the book she was reading. She looked at the cover and then threw it across the room. That was exactly the image she was trying to get away from. Poor Hermione, home on a Saturday night reading. She thought of Harry and Amber and a single tear spilled down her cheek. Why couldn't she have somebody? Then she knew what she had to do. She jumped up, grabbed her coat off the chair and ran out the door. A second later she ran back in. "Right, stylish clothes."  
  
***  
  
Pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone.  
  
And I won't sit back, and take this anymore.  
  
'Cause I'm done with that, I've got one foot out the door.  
  
And to go back where I was would just be wrong  
  
I'm pressing on.  
  
***  
  
Rave had a cold calculated way of doing things. When she danced it was like she had lost control but Ron knew she hadn't. She seemed wild but everything she did she did with calculated efficiency. Hermione didn't like her because she seemed so uncontrolled but Ron knew how good she was at ensuring that she never lost it. He knew that the only time she came close to losing control was when she was with him. He watched her as she sat across from him, sipping her drink, her dark eyes taking in their surroundings. She saw him looking at her and flashed him a seductive, mysterious smile. He smiled back at her and she put her drink down on the table, grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the dance floor. She moved her hips to the rhythm. She slipped one hand around his waist and grabbed his firm backside. She tried to withdraw with a wink but he pulled her closer and as they danced their hips ground together. Ron began moaning again. He knew Rave understood the power she had over him. The power to make him want her, the power to make him do almost anything. She leaned forward and licked his bottom lip. He could feel the muscles in his stomach tensing at her touch. His breath hitched in his throat and suddenly her tongue filled his mouth and they were kissing. She licked her way up his jaw line and whispered in his ear. "My place. Twenty minutes." All he could do was nod. In his peripheral vision he could see some of the other guys scowling at him. Rave had been much sought after before she and Ron hooked up. In fact, she was still somewhat sought after. A lot of guys figured she wasn't the type to settle. Sometimes Ron himself was amazed he had won her. As he watched her walk over to grab her stuff off the table he knew. He loved her. He should have realised sooner but lust was also a dominant factor in their relationship as she had just displayed. He saw her beckon him with one blood red fingernail to follow her. So he did, like a man in a trance. He wondered whether she felt the same. When he saw Harry and Amber, they were nothing like this. Not this feeling of raw sex rolling off them they way it was with Rave. Maybe she only felt lust towards him. She looked back at him. He saw it in her eyes. That hunger that went past desire. It was emotion. Love. She loved him. He knew it. And suddenly he didn't need to hear her say it. It was enough. She hadn't brought a coat. She looked cold. He pulled off the black bomber jacket he had worn and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled appreciatively. He put his arm around her too. We're in love, he thought, well, how about that.  
  
***  
  
I think we're going somewhere.  
  
We're on to something good here.  
  
Out of mind, out of state.  
  
Trying to keep my head on straight.  
  
I think we're going somewhere.  
  
We're on to something good here.  
  
Adversity, we get around it.  
  
Searched for joy, in you I found it.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Amber sat gazing at each other across the table of a quiet Italian restaurant. She smiled shyly and turned back to her chicken parmigiana. Harry reached across the table and took her hand. He laced his fingers through hers and winked. "Ugh, do you have to do that?" "Do what?" Harry asked feigning an innocent expression. She made a face. "Wink. My Dad always used to do that. Not a mental image I want." He frowned at her. "Gee, thanks," he sighed pulling away. She grabbed his hands back and apologized. They went back to eating. "So, are we going to you're place or mine?" Amber said suddenly. Harry looked startled. "Yours," he said. She looked at him. "Lacey's home tonight. Apparently, Ian doesn't keep her busy enough," Amber laughed. Lacey was her flatmate. Tall, thin and blonde, she was often out with her boyfriend, Ian. Lacey, too, had just moved to Britain from America. They had been best friends before they came, and made the obvious move by moving in together. They had separate rooms, for when boyfriends came to stay over. "She's always home, Amber. Remember, The Deal?" "Hush. The Deal doesn't include boyfriend nights." The Deal was what they called the agreement that they would spend quality time together, no matter how the relationship with their boyfriends was going. Harry figured it was just time to compare lovers in privacy. And he was partly right. They did spend a lot of time doing that. It was a fundamental part of their relationship. Finally, they finished their meals and got up to leave. They held hands as they walked to her flat. They walked into a beautifully spacious entranceway. It was actually quite a cozy flat. Lacey was lying on the couch reading a magazine. She glanced up and smiled in a way that showed that she knew why they were there. "Hey, hun," she called out. Amber walked over and gave her a hug. She filled her in on their night. Harry stood in the background, shifting uncomfortably. Amber asked what happened while she was gone. "Jill called. You have to call her back. It was long distance too," she glared disapprovingly. Jill was another of their friends but she didn't come with them from the US. "I'll call her back tomorrow," Amber sighed. Lacey tucked her hair behind her ears, went back to her magazine and muttered something that sounded like "you better". Soon she was lost in a world of sex and fashion tips. Amber took Harry by the hand and led him to her room. It was painted Victorian Mauve and white. Fairly feminine looking, but it suited her. She pressed a finger to her glossy lips and sat on the bed. She pressed her hands to the side of his face and began kissing him. It started slowly at first and then became more forceful. Soon they were caught up in a world of their own creation.  
  
***  
  
You look down on me, but you don't look down on me at all.  
  
You smile and laugh, and I feel the love you have for me.  
  
I think we're going somewhere.  
  
We're on to something good here, and we're gonna make it after all.  
  
*** 


End file.
